


Lazy day

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Series: Moving on [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, implied Ryoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Yusaku and Takeru spend the day being lazy and talking after a slightly embarrassing morning for Takeru.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru
Series: Moving on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535006
Kudos: 5





	Lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoken is implied because they do discussion him quite abit and I said Club night was a reference lol.

Maybe it was mean to let Takeru leave his apartment without telling him about the eyeliner. But it was hilarious to watch what happened anyway. Still something told him he should find a way to make it up to him once he tracked down the runaway raccoon. Consequently, the pair of legs sticking out from some bushes made that an easy task. Yusaku just wonders for a second if this is how people usually act with friends. “Takeru” he calls flatly.

  
That caused the legs to jump up quickly. Out popped the teen with a few twigs in his hair and some leaves sticking to his clothing. “Oh, Hey Yusaku” he rambles. “Come, I’ll help you take that off” Yusaku offers gesturing the other teen inside as he unlocks the door. Takeru proceeds to follow him to into the kitchen where he gestures for the other to side down while he goes to get the make remover and a hand mirror from the bathroom. When he returns Takeru is plucking some sticks out of his hair. He stands in front of him waiting to see if he’ll get one twig out that was firmly tangled into his hair out. Yusaku has limited patients with little things like this so he knows he’s starting to scowl abit.

  
Takeru notices him standing there and pulls his arms down before grabbing the chair beneath him. “It’s alittle unfair that Kusanagi laughed at me for the eyeliner but he didn’t say anything about your nails,” he pouts. “Most people don’t notice that kind of small detail unless their looking for it” is Yusaku’s reply. That and it was easy enough to pin it off on Ai since they were a lovely shade of purple and everyone knew Ai was obsessed with all things purple and possessed the stubbornness of a mule. Yusaku learned the hard way to pick his battles when it came to his partner. “still” the other teen mumbles grabbing the mirror to look at himself again before reaching to grab a remover wipe.

  
“He probably would have joked about the outfit you were in last night though which now that I think about It, is that why you don’t dress like more openly?” Takeru askes smudging black all over his face. Yusaku wants to laugh watching his friend have so much trouble. “No, considering how much he wants me to act like a normal teenager he’d probably be strangely encouraging of it” is his response. Kusanagi was really laid back about a lot of things so Yusaku deciding to show up one day in something he’d usually save for a club night, wasn’t likely to bother him in fact the man would probably help him get a fake Id, to get into those events if it meant Yusaku was being a rebellious teenager and not an obsessive hacker. He wasn’t a shining example of a role model, but he still meant a lot to Yusaku.

  
However, looking out of place was likely to bother the average resident of Den city. So far though him and Ai have only had one bad interaction with a couple of drunk idiots, Ai being an android it wasn’t much of issue outside of Yusaku needing to stop him from doing any real harm to them. Ai loved people but he was also extremely protective.

  
Either way Yusaku noticed he was zoning out on the Takeru and chose to snatch the wipe he was using before grabbing a new one. “Let me.” He suggests reaching out for the others face. The other teen nods before saying “That’s true he’d be into it if he thought it would make you happy” he gets cut off by the wipe going over his right eye. “In truth the appearance side of things takes more energy then I have most days so just sticking to basic clothes is just easier” he says before grabbing another wipe to get the other eye. Takeru gives him an understanding looking so he decides to continue “Besides while I was still out for revenge I learned I didn’t have to dress a certain way to still be a darkly inclined person, it just kind of comes naturally and in the strangest of ways such as an a.i. that runs around like a vampire” he finishes with small smile on his face. They both laugh at that. “Ai likely did show both Jin and Kusanagi a picture of us from last night after we left, he showed me one before we went to bed last night” he states crossing his arms and watching the other teen’s eyes go huge. Yusaku feels a pang of grief when he realizes he stated three things without going into his old habit. It was something he decided to actively work on once he returned.

  
“Aww man, Now I definitely won’t hear the end of it” cried the silver haired teen who melted off the chair onto the floor. And as if on cue Takeru’s phone chimes signaling he has a message. He immediately sits up to open his phone and then proceeds to whine some more before turning it around to show Yusaku. It was the same picture of him and Takeru sitting on the balcony that Ai showed him last night. The one where he’s waving and smiling back at him while Takeru looks more confused than usual. The blue haired teen just smiles softly wondering how he went from emissary of revenge to part of a group of oddballs. “You can ask me whatever else you’ve wanted to ask, if it’ll make you feel better about this” He offers getting down on the floor with him. He might not tell him the whole truth, but he’ll try his best. The puddle of limbs bounces up to look at him surprised. “Really? I would have gotten over this whole thing on my own eventually but there are few things I want to know...” He cuts himself off as Yusaku expression starts to scrunch up. Though it loosens up as he shrugs and gets up off the floor offering the other a hand. “Ai has been on my case lately about being more open with the people close to me,” he says walking into the living room to grab his computer and settle on the couch. He did promise to show his partner the power of bonds, so he had to at least try to be more open with his friends. All Takeru seems able to do now is squeak. The blue haired teen knows he feels just as uncomfortable with his offer as he does.

  
The silver haired teen sits on the other end of the couch giving the laptop another confused look. Yusaku just hits random on the playlist he had open from last night before putting the machine on the table next to them. “music is supposed to have a soothing effect” he says looking at Takeru.

  
_“I passed your old house,_

_Down by the cemetery_

  
_**Club nights** in university _

  
_When your friends sing born to run, baby”_

  
Really, he’s just hoping it might distract the silver haired teen from asking anything that might be too personal for either of them. “well” Takeru says fidgeting some “there is one thing I never really understood” the usually happy teen’s face pulls down. “I want to know about Revolver aside from him calling the police on his father…” he advances sounding somewhat angry by the end. There goes the hope he had of not getting too deep too fast. With a deep breath “What is it about him you want to know because I don’t know much about him either” is the strained response.

  
Takeru grunts out a noise while his face changes in ways that remind Yusaku of his soulburner avatar. He momentarily wonders why he designed soulburner with such pointy eyebrows not that he can talk about character design. “Yeah but you still trust him just as much as you do me or Kusanagi maybe even more” he retorts eventually frowning. Yusaku did trust Ryoken more then he probably should have during all the madness that happened over the last couple years. Honestly, he knows he shouldn’t have but he believed in the ideal version of Ryoken he’d constructed in his head after the incident. It was incredibly hard to come to terms with the fact that Revolver is dangerous and will continue to be so especially to Ai.

  
“That’s not entirely true, I do trust you both more now” he replies in a low tone. Which is meet with a curiously raised eyebrow. “So, you don’t think I was unfair to him after our duel,” says the other crossing his arms defensively. While the duel between Revolver and Soulburner seemed to get the latter to understand the knight to some degree, the fire duelist would remain angry about what Revolver had done especially how he insisted on destroying the ignis. “No, I think it was fair, he can at least attempt to make up for the crimes he and the other knight have committed as long as he’s out of jail” was all Yusaku wanted to say. He left out the part where he went to give Ryoken back his card but was greeted with animosity for coming back with Ai who was hiding in his duel disk at the time. After the whole thing with the tower and then lightening he thought maybe the two of them could be friends. But after convincing Ai to build a new future with him while Ryoken refused too, he stopped. When the match between him and soulburner ended, Yusaku thought maybe now Revolver will see that he doesn’t have pay for crimes he didn’t commit but that he should make amends for the ones he did. Yusaku feels his month twitch some. He frowned thinking about it all.

  
Revolver refused him again and this time he wasn’t going to let an idealized version cloud his judgement. He would break the three things habit he picked up from the voice so he could move on from it. Therapy may not have help him connect with the world, but it gave him other ways to deal with the attacks he still sometimes got. Maybe in a few years when everyone’s’ had some time to get on with their lives, he’ll try being more than casual acquaintances with Ryoken again. None of them would entirely get over the horrible things that happened to them, but they would learn to live with those memories and possibly learn from them. “Yuuusaaku” came a voice to break him out of his thoughts. “You zoned out on me again” Takeru pouted.

  
“I’m sorry I was just thinking” he says offering a mildly apologetic look to his friend. “About Revolver!” the other huffed. “If it makes you feel better, I was thinking about how I’ve been trying to move on from him…though he’s still a potient threat so I can’t ignore him completely” he voiced somewhat casually. Takeru blinked at him. “Move on... so…Wait threat!?” the teen bounces up on the couch surprised. “What!” he demands leaning onto Yusaku’s side of the couch. “Mostly to Ai but there’s not telling whether or not he could go back to trying pull something like the tower of Hanoi off again…Dr. Kogami was dead by the time we had that last duel, it was completely up to Revolver to choose whether or not to continue the plan.” Yusaku trailed off not wanting to continue. He still wanted to give Hanoi leader the benefit of the doubt but that didn’t mean he’d let him put peoples lives in danger again.

  
“I guess, we’ll just have to to see what he does now” his friend says deflating back into couch. They just settle into silence listening to the music in the background. Until Yuskau hears Takeru mumbling. The other teen gets into a sitting position and stares at him for a moment looking unsure of himself. “Can ask one more thing then…” he says quietly. Yusaku nods at him so he continues “I want to know what happened with Ai, both of you were really vague when you came back after all those months”. “Why was he doing any of that, I mean I get why he went after queen but everything else doesn’t’ make sense”. He’s not wrong Ai and him were tight lipped about everything as they were still terrified by the idea of that kind of horrible future happening. It was a miracle that Yusaku even got his partner to come back with him in the first place. But he thought that Ai should be there when he told anyone about what happened. “I’m sorry, we should tell you what happened, but Ai needs be here to when we do” is his reply.

  
Poor Takeru deflates again before the apartment goes quiet for a second time. Then he gets up to grab Yusaku’s computer. Causing the Hacker to be somewhat concerned as Takeru doesn’t have a good track record when it comes to electronics. “Oh, don’t worry so much.” He chirps looking happier than he did a moment ago. After a couple minutes he scoots next to Yusaku to show him a video he’d pulled up. The blue hair teen is captivated by it, Takeru had pulled up a video for a band with an amazing aesthetic; lots of roses, candles, lace, etc. “When I wasn’t being a thug I was busy being a shut-in and during one of those periods I came across this band, not really my thing but they are memorable enough,” he takes a breath “There are a few others I can show you too in a similar vein to them”.

  
So, the spend the next few hours showing each other music videos and listening to different things. They continue like that until Ai comes swiping through the front door. “Honey I’m home” he calls out loudly. Yusaku can’t help but grin a little bit before calling back “Nobody’s home”. The android ignores that and leans over the couch into the space between the two occupying it. “Interesting you won’t let me watch anything with that may candles but you can” he questions turning to Yusaku. “You get crazy ideas that might be hazardous when you do” He replies flatly pushing the invading head out of the way. Ai huffs and walks into a nearby closet. He’s probably had enough of being a soltis today so Yusaku gets up to grab his duel disk from his room. When He returns Takeru glances up at the duel disk before going back to the computer. Then he jumps back when Ai pops out in his monster form. The creature snickers while he slides next to Yusaku.

  
The Teen notices a quick sad look pass over his friend’s face. He misses Flame and Ai being in his ignis form must remind him of his partner. Ai seems to see it too, so he shrinks back into the disk before strolling out of the closet back in his solist form. “So, what have you been doing all day while I slaved away on a hot grill” he questions looking somehow pleased with himself. “Yusaku helped me get that eyeliner off” Takeru replies giving him a small glare. “We’ve just been hanging out here talking until you came in” says the teen a little annoyed as the android moves him over to sit next to him. Takeru closes in on himself for a moment before saying “Yeah I asked him about Ryoken and about what happened with you”. Ai goes oh before folding his hands into his lap staring at them before asking “What about me”. The blue haired teen choses to lean into his partner’s side. “he wants to know what happened and not just the nonsense you were telling all of us”. Yusaku isn’t sure how to have this conversation.

  
Ai just shifts alittle to rest his head on Yusaku’s shoulder seemly trying to hide behind him. “It wasn’t nonsense, at least not all of it I really did feel responsible for my family being destroyed like that” Takeru moves to say something but gets cut off. “Don’t worry about it, Yusaku and I already spent a lot of time convincing each other that there wasn’t anything any of us could have done to change what Bowman and Lightning did, that includes you too Takeru” a hand gestures from behind Yusaku. Finally able to get a word in the Takeru says “I know” before starting to look atlittle sheepish “You know at first though I was a kind of jealous that Ai was a live… but really I was just grieving and then you started acting like some kind of villain threatening humanity and I wasn’t sure what to believe especially after dueling Roboppi”. There was a hand curled into the back of Yusaku’s shirt as Ai said “There’s no need to be jealous I haven’t exactly been the best partner for either Yusaku or Roboppi. In fact, the whole destroy humanity was a ploy to get someone to kill me.

  
That confession surprised the silver haired teen. While the reminder caused Yusaku to think back to their duel where Ai basically forced him to choose how he died. It still stung to think about it. Even so now was as good a time as any to bring up the simulations especially with the third person in their group looking so mortified. “Lightning left Ai a few simulations that claim that Ai’s existence will end in the worlds destruction and my death”. “I’ve run more simulation then than you can count trying to find a way to avoid that future but nothing took so taking myself out of the equation became the only way to stop it, even now they haven’t gotten much better” Ai finished. Takeru’s gapping expression was starting to make Yusaku feel uncomfortable. So, he decides to fall back against Ai causing the other to sit up more so he can wrap his arms around Yusaku. “It’s been difficult but so far Ai has promised to stay here with me while we work on finding a different future”. “What the fuck” Takeru shouts causing the other two to wince. “Why would you believe a simulation!” Yusaku turns a bit to see Ai with the same sad expression he had when he told him that he was data and those simulation were like living whole lives. “Didn’t Revolver do all the Hanoi stuff because of some simulations!” Takeru is on a roll ranting about simulations.

  
“It’s true Revolver went after the Ignis because of a simulation with similar outcomes to the one left for Ai, the difference though is Ai wants to build a future where a.i’s like him can live with humans while Ryoken is still adapting to the idea of advanced a.i’s.” Yusaku grimaces Ryoken seems to have change some since he originally faced off against them, but the older teen still had awhile to go and Yusaku didn’t have the time to wait on one person. That and he could only imagine how vindicated Revolver would feel if saw the simulation Lightning left, it would only reaffirm his belief that a.i. are not to be trusted in the same way Ai going rogue did.

  
Takeru’s whole body still has a defeated look to it. Him and Ai probably don’t look much better. It’s not something they ever really wanted to tell anyone about, but their friends should know the truth eventually. Either way Ai lightly pushes him off to get on his feet with that same twisted smile he uses to hide how miserable he can be. “Any way why are we discussing such depressing thing when we can do something more fun” “I’m going to order us some pizza and we can binge some Penny Dreadful”, “We’ll convert you yet Takeru” he calls going to look for the phone. “Umm” is all the teen says in response. “Why don’t you stay over one more night” Yusaku suggests. It’s been dark for a couple hours now and it would probably be safer for him to stay one more night. Plus, Ai would probably pester him until he agreed and doing so willingly would be easier on everyone.

  
“Sure, but first Yusaku, umm… are you alright with all this, Kusanagi, Aoi, me we all started our lives again, but it seems like you still have to fight” he asks concerned. Yusaku smiles because it’s a fight he’s willing to have if it means he can keep the life he has with his friends and his partner. “The only fights I’ve had since coming back were with Ai about whether he should be as open about his existence as he is and over getting him to cut down on running simulations” he replies going for the tv remote on a table close to the couch. He’s fine, his life has picked up again in its own way. Ai swipes the remote before plopping down on the couch with them.

  
As it turns out Ai’s plan to convert Takeru wasn’t well thought out since the teen tried to hide under the couch cushion part way through the first episode. Eventually they all agreed on some sitcom that that they could all mock. That’s how they spent the night watching tv, eating pizza and being dumb, being normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the Creeper song Misery  
The music video Takeru showed him was Versailles - Aristocrat's Symphony. Figured it's only fair to include a Japanese band in the mix and I love the aesthetic the band had...alot of Japanese bands actually have a gothic tone and aesthetic but they get discounted in the goth community for some reason.  
Anyway I have actually written a draft for a third part where Yusaku and Ryoken meet up a few years later to catch up.


End file.
